


something in the way she moves

by orphan_account



Series: Bowerstuck AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Heteronormativity, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lesbian Romance, One Shot, bowerstuck, ooc probably, probably too many adjectives, super mega AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where humans pattern their courting behavior after birds of paradise, men don their fanciest clothes to woo women, who pick the best suitor, and then they marry. that's just how it works. </p><p>when Kanaya sees Rose, she knows she's doomed.</p><p>Based off of <a href="http://toastyhat.tumblr.com/post/127001302934/iridescent">this</a> prompt by Toastyhat</p>
            </blockquote>





	something in the way she moves

Her first impression was a scent, curling around the girl, thick but not cloying. She smelled of wood smoke and wine and lavender, scents that shouldn't have mingled as well as they did. 

Her second impression was the self-assurance she moved with. In any other person, it would be arrogance, but Rose Lalonde carried herself with the bearing of a minor goddess. An appropriate way for the young aristocrat to act. Kanaya wondered if she was always this appropriate. She was struck by the sudden thought that the Seer was much like a cat, and for a moment suppressed the undignified giggles that threatened to escape her throat at the thought of Miss Lalonde with whiskers and a tail. Her partner peered at her curiously, but appeared to dismiss their thought. Soon, they departed, leaving Kanaya alone with her thoughts.

All of which fled immediately as soon as Rose began to dance.

Her steps were fluid, the motion as natural as breathing to the light-haired girl, who moved with a grace that fit her lithe form. Never missing a beat, she twirled and slid across the floor in perfect four-beat time along with her partner, a tall boy dressed in blue who seemed to be always smiling: the Heir. Though they laughed and chatted like old friends, Kanaya couldn't possibly care less about him. A faint jade blush bloomed on her cheeks as she watched her object of admiration dance, rapt. A distant part of her brain screamed to turn away, to run and forget this girl, that she could never rise to her level. She ignored all of them right up until Rose made eye contact.

The world seemed to sway, to tilt on its axis, for a brief, frozen moment; one eyelid dipped lazily in a mischievous wink, those black lips twitched, the girl moved on, and it all came crashing down.

Kanaya fled as soon as she could, making polite excuses to friends and the hostess (Sorry, I'm just so tired, yes, I had a lovely time, nice to meet you, thank you for your gracious invite, goodbye...") and all but ran from the party, her heart in her throat as she reached her home (luckily, only a few blocks from the party) and shut the door behind her, relaxing into comforting darkness with a sigh.

Though she collapsed into her recuperacoon with another sigh, this one of bliss, almost immediately, sleep evaded her for a long time, her flushcrush's wink printed on the back of her eyelids. Finally, the vision faded, and she slipped away into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Revamped my Bowerstuck AU since the first one sucked. I'm not the best at consistency or writing any plotline longer than a one-shot, but I think I may want to continue this.
> 
> Ask blog located [here](http://bowerstuck.tumblr.com).


End file.
